An Ice Cold Moment
by lamer5799
Summary: Yang finally acts on thoughts that have been bouncing around her head when they are alone in the dorm. [WeissXYang] [Freezerburn]


Yang and Weiss were alone for the first time in a long while. Ruby was helping Pyrrha with something and Blake was somewhere being Blake. Yang was in her bunk idly playing with her scroll. Weiss was being a 'nerd', as Yang put it, doing extra work for Dust studies. Weiss's jacket was off and draped over the chair, and no matter how hard Yang tried her eyes kept drifting to her bare shoulders. Her eyes drifted along the curve of the heiresses shoulders and the soft look of her bare arms. Yang bit her lip to try and control herself.

Yang has never been good with her impulse control. But she was trying vary hard in this case. Trying and failing as she found herself walking up behind the heiress. She leaned onto her chair and looked over her shoulder.

"So what'cha working on?" Yang asked.

"Dust mixture rate equations." Weiss said not looking up from her book and work sheet.

"I never understood any of that." Yang said. "I always do just fine with my basic fire shells."

"Of course a brutish fighting style works best with something primal like that." Weiss scoffed.

"Please Ice Queen. I've never even seen you carry primal Dust's. Let alone use them." The blond said leaning further over the small white haired girl.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Weiss said angrily slamming down her pencil.

Yang lost what little control she had. Her hands drifted to the heiresses shoulders. Warm calloused finger traced along her skin from Weiss' shoulders to her ears. Once there they traced the line where her ear begins. This earns a shuddering breath from Weiss.

"What…." Weiss' voice trails off. Her pale skin growing redder. "What are you doing Yang?" Her voice was soft and she was trying to sound angry. But it sounded calm.

"I don't know." Yang said as her fingers traced back to her shoulders. "Something I think I've wanted to do for a while now."

Yangs index fingers dipped into her collar bone, causing Weiss to shiver. Yangs hands the slipped around the heiresses shoulders and down to her hands that lay on her lap. Yang leaned down with the movement. The blond laced her fingers with the small girls. Weiss trembled slightly at Yangs actions. Yangs blond hair fell over Weiss like a blanket

Weiss couldn't think straight. She wanted to say something, anything, but her voice was failing her. She could feel her body reacting to what yang was doing. Without thinking her hands gripped Yangs fingers. She inhaled deeply taking in Yangs scent. Her heart kept beating faster and faster. What was happening? Why was Yang doing this and how come I'm acting like this.

"Hey Princess." Yangs voice cut through Weiss' confusion. "Can you look at me for a little bit?"

Without thinking Weiss looked up and looked into Yang's lilac eyes. They looked both calm and afraid. The blonds usual bravado and smugness was gone. She leaned down and slowly pressed her lips on Weiss' forehead. Even her lips feel callused, Weiss thought as her cool skin was warmed by Yangs kiss. The heiresses eyes closed and leaned her head further back. Yang took the invitation, slowly trailing kisses from the top of her forehead. To the middle of her brow and the tip of her nose. Yang pause momentarily hovering her lips above Weiss'.

"You can stop me at any moment Princess." Yang said.

"Just kiss me you oaf." Weiss' words left her mouth before realized what Yang even said.

Just as ordered Yang closed what little distance was left between there lips. It was just a quick peck. Yang had little impulse control but she was being careful. She didn't want to smother Weiss. When yang pulled back from the kiss to look at Weiss' reaction, Weiss tried to follow.

"Easy Princess." Yang said. "We go at it the way we are now and you'll have a sore neck tomorrow."

"Right. Of course." Weiss said as she cleared her throat.

"Come here." Yang led Weiss to her bed. "Have a seat." Yang said with her usual bravado and patted her lap.

"You are such an oaf." Weiss said with a slight giggle in her tone. The heiress sat down on the blonds lap as instructed and wrapped her arms around her neck. "You're not getting away this time."

"Wasn't planning to." Yang said as she kissed the small white haired girl.


End file.
